Season 12 (Grey's Anatomy)
This page contains information about content that hasn't been released. As such, the information on this page can change without warning. The twelfth season of Grey's Anatomy will premiere on September 24, 2015 and will consist of 25 episodes. It will be broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC as part of the TGIT lineup. Summary Plots * Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Surgeon (as of 12.07) Recurring Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross *Joe Dinicol as Mitchell *Samantha Sloyan as Edie *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd Prominent Guest Stars * Recurring Co-Stars * Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its twelfth season on May 7, 2015. *This season will be the first one not to feature Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd. *During the ABC Upfronts of 2015, it was confirmed that season 12 would not be the last season of Grey's, as the network wants it to keep going for many years to come. *Filming is scheduled to start on July 22, 2015. *Despite being a recurring character since season six, this is the first season to feature Jason George as a series regular. *A party for the 250th episode was held on September 15, 2015 with a cake and all of the cast and crew present. *This season introduces Martin Henderson as a new series regular. His addition to the main cast was announced on June 15, 2015. However, according to Shonda, he won't be introduced until the middle of the season. *The cast and crew had a BBQ on July 12, 2015 to kick off the production of this season. *The table read for the premiere took place on July 15, 2015. *The table read for the second episode took place on July 28, 2015. *The table read for the third episode took place on August 6, 2015. *The table read for the fourth episode took place on August 24, 2015. *The table read for the fifth episode took place on September 2, 2015. *The table read for the sixth episode took place on September 14, 2015. *Filming started on July 22, 2015. *Shonda Rhimes called this season the season of rebirth and stated it would be much lighter of tone. Episodes 12x01-1.jpg|'Sledgehammer'|link=Sledgehammer NoPicYet.jpg|'Walking Tall'|link=Walking Tall NoPicYet.jpg|'12.03' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.04' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.05' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.06' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.07' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.08' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.09' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.10' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.11' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.12' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.13' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.14' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.15' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.16' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.17' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.18' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.19' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.20' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.21' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.24' NoPicYet.jpg|'12.25' Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters Season12PosterTGIT.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy